The Proposal
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Sylvester wants to marry Megan before she dies. Cute Melvesterness inside & scorpion crew. Read on for more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion or any of the characters.

A/N: Yes I ship this adorable couple. They seem so natural and cute together. What saddens me is one day she will have to leave Sylvester unless they can cure her. I love that he only wants to spend what is left of her time living making her happy. Thanks goes out to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the edits. Please read, enjoy and review.

It was a beautiful sunny day and Sylvester was his usual nervous self. He was about to ask Walter an important question and didn't know if the outcome would be good. Usually math was his forte but today he couldn't seem to calculate to save his life. When Walter came in to the garage Sylvester made a beeline for Walter's desk. "Good morning Walter." Sylvester said in a nervous tone.

"Morning Sylvester." Walter replied.

Walter was curious as to why Sylvester was so nervous this morning but he got his answer a minute later. Sylvester said "Hey Walter can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away." Walter replied.

"I was wondering... I wanted to know if I could have your permission to ask Megan to marry me." Sylvester said stuttering a bit.

Walter was blown away at the request. He knew Megan only had a few years left at best to live and her condition was getting worse. He also knew that Sylvester made her the happiest he had seen in years. So when he snapped out of his thinking and looked at Sylvester and replied "You have my permission. You make her the happiest she has been in years and I know that you will take good care of her."

"Oh thank you Walter. This means a lot to me. I want to spend the rest of the time she has left making her happy and I want to be able to call her my wife." Sylvester said his voice filled with excitement.

"Do you have a ring picked out?" Walter asked.

"Actually I have my mom's ring. It's very beautiful and she told me when I found the right girl one day to propose with it. And I know mom would be honored to have Megan wear her ring." Sylvester answered with emotion.

"That sounds wonderful. When are you thinking if asking her?" Walter asked.

"She is being dropped off here later and I was thinking of asking her here with all of us." Sylvester said.

"I don't know about that." Walter replied.

"I have a plan. I was thinking everyone could be busy at their work stations and I will take her over to my desk and show her something I am currently working on. Then I will ask her and when I give the signal, you guys all come over and congratulate us." Sylvester said with a smile.

"Sounds like a brilliant plan but what will the signal be?" Walter asked with curiosity in his voice.

"I will say 'I'm so happy'. When I say that you guys will know to come over." Sylvester replied with excitement.

Later in the afternoon 10 minutes before Megan was scheduled to arrive he pulled everyone in the group together, telling them his plan and what the signal was. When Megan arrived everyone was busy working. Walter came over briefly to say hi and give her a hug before excusing himself to look over some files.

Sylvester led her over to his desk and showed her something he was currently working on. He said "And then you add this and presto!"

Megan laughed as she sat in his chair and replied "This is really neat Sylvester" with a smile.

"I knew you would like it." Sylvester said nervously.

Megan picked up on his nervousness and asked "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I am just really nervous about something." Sylvester replied hastily.

"Is it anything I can help with?" Megan asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes actually it is." Sylvester replied.

Sylvester reached into his pocket for a small black box. He then bent down on one knee and said "Megan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Megan was stunned but then she started crying. "Hey what's wrong?" Sylvester said while wiping her tears away.

"You know I don't have much longer to live. My condition is getting worse and progressing faster. Are you sure you want to do this?" Megan replied with an unsure voice.

"I knew all of this when we started dating and it didn't stop me then and it won't stop me now. I am in love with you and I can't imagine not spending another day with you without being able to call you my wife." Sylvester replied with confidence.  
When Megan heard all this she replied "Yes I will marry you. Sylvester I am in love with you too and you make me so happy."

Sylvester put the ring on Megan's finger and said "I just want to spend the rest of your life making you happy. And I am so happy."

As if on cue everyone dropped what they were doing and came over to congratulate them. The first was Walter and he said "I am so happy for you guys. I know you will always take good care of my sister Sylvester and that you guys will be very happy together."

"Thanks Walter." Megan said while hugging her brother.

"That means a lot to us Walter." Sylvester said shaking Walter's hand.

Happy said "I'm glad someone around here is getting some happiness. Glad for you guys." with mild enthusiasm.

Toby said "I always knew you would find a nice gentle girl Sylvester. Megan really compliments you." with a big smile.

Paige said "I'm so proud of you for overcoming your nervousness today to propose to Megan. I know it was hard but you did it and now you guys are gonna be so happy together. Congratulations you guys." in an overjoyed voice.

After everyone said their congratulations and hugged Megan and shook Sylvester's hand he helped her over to the couch so they could sit together. "This was quite the day." Megan said while looking down at her left hand.

"Yeah but I am so happy you said yes. I can't wait to marry you. We will treasure every day we have together and treat each day like it's the last. We will always have fun and take care of each other."

Megan reached for Sylvester's hand and laced their fingers. She said "I know things won't be perfect and you will have to travel sometimes with Scorpion and work but I know you will always come back to me and home."

"I want you to move in with me. I know you receive round the clock care at the place you live at now but I can pay for those things. I want us to live together in my apartment." Sylvester said in an excited voice.

"Oh I would love that. That sounds so wonderful. Our home." Megan replied with a big smile.

The end

A/N: Okay so my first stab at Scorpion but I have a feeling if you liked it then it wasn't that bad. Thanks for reading.


End file.
